


it's in your eyes(your love for me)

by catsandanimenerd



Series: we're only human [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Unspecified Planet, and get in the zone, i gayed up my favorite scene from my favorite movie, i listened to the same song on repeat for several hours to finish this, this is really gay jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: Lance cuts him off, then, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at his face. Keith’s lungs collapse at the blue fire smoldering in his eyes and he wishes he had the guts to tell Lance, to kiss Lance until he understood what that intensity did to Keith. There’s a guarded fury behind his eyes, a scowl crawling its way onto his face, and Keith shouldn’t think that he’s beautiful in his anger but he is. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith spots the strange plant-life on this planet. They look like flowers, and he wouldn’t have given them a second thought if not for the soft, iridescent blue glow they now seem to possess.(They’re stunning, and the glow is spreading from one flower to another, covering the empty field in a magnificent bathing of light. Their beauty is lost on Keith, for the moment.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Ai No Uta from the second Inuyasha movie, so if you wanted to listen to it as you read, it would definitely set the mood a bit more!

The exact sequence of events that led them to this point are mostly irrelevant, in Keith’s humble opinion, but he can’t help  _ but _ feel a certain irritation whenever he thinks about them. Murphy’s law affects even the Paladins of Voltron-perhaps,  _ especially _ the Paladins of Voltron-and Keith would rather believe that this is a sick, universal law than any one person’s faults. 

(Lance would be inclined to disagree if he could hear Keith’s thoughts, on principle, because this colossal fuckup  _ was _ someone’s fault, and it certainly  _ wasn’t _ Lance’s.)

(That’s neither here nor there, for it doesn’t matter  _ how _ they ended up on some backwater planet in the cosmos, just that they  _ did _ .)

The fire crackles once more, dragging Keith out of his musings. His arm stretches out, tosses another wood-like plant onto the dying embers, and the fire roars, greedy. It’s a startling shade of blue, burning hot and fast. Beside him, Lance shudders as the heat washes over his skin in the chilled night. He doesn’t say anything as he scoots closer, offering his downright feverish body warmth without further thought. 

(Keith tells himself that he’d do the same for one of the others, but, god, who is he trying to  _ fool? _ Lance is-Lance is special to him, he’s much  _ more _ than a teammate or a friend and it scares Keith how easily the other tears down his walls.)

“Do you think there’s anything on this planet safe enough for us to eat?” Lance asks, gazing intently into the fire as if it holds the secrets to the universe. Keith shrugs lazily, eyes roaming the landscape of the foreign environment in search of danger. He keeps his gaze off of Lance, a supernova of emotions curling in his belly. The blue light illuminates Lance’s face out of his peripheral, and Keith can’t help but fall victim to the unassuming charm, his eyes clawing their way back to the Blue Paladin’s face.

“Probably not. They’ll be here in the morning either way. A night without food isn’t that big of a deal,” Keith dismisses. He winces internally. Dread settles his heart in his throat, choking him, and Keith can’t help but press a finger to the column of his neck. He knows he can be tactless, abrasive even, but it was a honest mistake. He hadn’t been thinking clearly.

(Does he  _ ever _ really think clearly whenever Lance is involved?)

“Hmmm,” Lance answers, voice neutral. He shifts, turning his body towards Keith’s, and Keith is warmer than normal, the blood in his body rushing through his veins at the proximity. Lance seemingly studies Keith’s face for a moment, and Keith freezes.

“ _ What? _ ” he snaps, defensive, the safety of anger coating his skin like a familiar blanket. He knows how to be angry, knows how to inject it like a drug. It’s safe to be angry, especially at Lance. No one will know, no one will  _ see _ Keith, if he’s angry. 

“Nothing,” Lance placates, hands up. He sighs, looking at Keith once more before shaking his head. Lance’s eyes have always been vibrant, as if an ocean spirit made its home in them, and they’re downright gorgeous in the flickering blue flames, glowing ethereally as if made of moonlight. 

“It’s just-” Lance starts, pauses, “-just that I was wondering if you  _ missed _ Earth. It seems like-like you’re so well adjusted to all of this and I’m-I’m  _ not _ .” 

Keith stops, feels his systems shut down one by one, and restart within the blink of an eye. He turns his face away from Lance, and he’s not afraid to admit to himself that he’s terrified. 

(And how can he possibly begin to explain that Earth might have been where he was born, where he lived, but it’s not-it’s not  _ home _ , not like the Castle of Lions is? How can he look Lance in his gorgeous face and tell him that Lance, that the other Paladins-but mostly  _ Lance _ , he’s come to find-are the only people that he’s ever considered to be his family? What words can he string together, what can he say,  _ how _ does he tell Lance that Shiro was his best friend first, but it was  _ Lance _ that helped him forge his bonds, strengthen them to the point that any lingering attachment to Earth was wiped clean?)

“It’s-I’m-Well, I’m-I’m not really human, you know?” Keith wants to kick himself in the ass for bringing up his apparent Galra heritage but now that he’s started, he can’t stop. “I never really belonged on Earth. I’m-I’m part  _ Galra _ , Lance. I’m-I’ve got filthy blood running through my veins. I’m just some fucked up half-breed who’s trying to atone. The Galra are the enemies and I’m thankful that I’m at least part of the rebels. I don’t mind it, though. I-I-I-”

Lance cuts him off, then, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at his face. Keith’s lungs collapse at the blue fire smoldering in his eyes and he wishes he had the guts to tell Lance, to kiss Lance until he understood what that intensity  _ did  _ to Keith. There’s a guarded fury behind his eyes, a scowl crawling its way onto his face, and Keith shouldn’t think that he’s beautiful in his anger but he _ is _ . Out of the corner of his eye, Keith spots the strange plant-life on this planet. They look like flowers, and he wouldn’t have given them a second thought if not for the soft, iridescent blue glow they now seem to possess. 

(They’re stunning, and the glow is spreading from one flower to another, covering the empty field in a magnificent bathing of light. Their beauty is lost on Keith, for the moment.)

“Don’t ever say something like that! Your blood isn’t-isn’t  _ filthy _ . You might not be one hundred percent human but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re  _ Keith _ . And what’s wrong with that, huh? So what if you’re part Galra! I like you just fine! You’re fine just the way you are!” Lance yells, and Keith lets out the air he didn’t have in his lungs. If he was standing, he’d be weak at the knees from that declaration. 

_ (Dear god _ Lance’s eyes are even sharper in the firelight, and the flowers surrounding them seem to add fuel to their radiance. Keith could live for tens of thousands of years and never be able to describe how transcendent Lance’s eyes are in this slice of eternity.)

Keith is a natural talent at many things, and the thing he is best at is having little to no self control. So he does what he’s dreamed about for ages, and pulls Lance in for a kiss that boils his insides in its’ intensity. He’s not very good, admittedly, but Lance doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, Lance seems to appreciate Keith’s enthusiasm, eagerly reciprocating. He doesn’t remember how his hands end up on Lance’s face, or how Lance’s fingers end up in his hair, but he doesn’t really care as their kiss reaches a feverish pitch.

They pull away to drag in oxygen, eyes searching faces for regret, for disgust. Keith relaxes gradually, his cheeks reddening in realization. Lance lets out a short laugh that sets Keith off, and the two hang off of each other as naturally as breathing. Once the laughter dies down, Lance purses his lips and flutters his eyelashes.

“Do you know how  _ gay _ that was Keith?” he asks, fingers tangling with Keith’s. Keith snorts and rolls his eyes.

“If you could see how gorgeous your eyes are in this light, you would think this was even  _ gayer _ ,” he responds, gesturing with the opposite hand towards the lit flowers. “For fucks sake, I’m pretty sure those flowers lit up because of how gay it was getting over here.” Lance throws his head back and laughs, and Keith’s heart isn’t even in his throat anymore. He’s pretty sure it’s flown straight out of his mouth and landed in Lance’s hands. 

“You know, I meant what I said,” Lance says after catching his breath, serious. Keith swallows noisily, turning his head slightly so Lance can’t see the heat in his cheeks. Lance tuts and his fingers are so, so gentle when they turn his head that Keith melts a little into the touch.

“I know,” he whispers, shy, heartbeat loud in his ears. “And-and I don’t really miss Earth because it’s not home. Not like  _ you _ are,” he confesses in a rush before he can second guess himself.

It’s Lance who initiates the second kiss, and it’s just as heated as the first. Keith sighs into Lance’s mouth this time, bones and skin melting into Lance until he’s not entirely sure where he ends and Lance begins. He’s shaking and Keith isn’t sure how much more he can take. 

“ _ God _ I love you so much,” Lance breathes against Keith’s mouth, and Keith probably makes some sort of noise because Lance pulls away, his eyes wide in horror. 

“You….love me?” Keith asks, and Lance can only nod numbly. 

(There’s elation, there’s fear, there’s so much love in Keith’s chest that’s waiting to come out but fuck if he isn’t terrified of so many things. There’s so much that can go wrong but-

_ -but-  _

**_-but-_ **

-but there’s so much that can go  _ right _ and Keith isn’t going to let the  _ possibilities _ hold him back from this, from Lance.)

“I know it’s probably too soon but fuck societal conventions, we pilot giant magic metal lion robots,” Lance babbles nervously, avoiding Keith’s gaze. Keith laughs at that, his forehead knocking into Lance’s gently, a smile curving his lips upward. Lance looks back and their breaths catch in their throats.

“It’s ok. I love you too,” Keith says, and the flood gates rush open as Lance eyes him in delight. Keith wonders what he looks like, wonders if his eyes are as dazzling as Lance’s, wonders if he’ll ever tire of waxing poetry about _ that  _ shade of ocean blue. There’s a lazy, cocky smirk making its way to Lance’s face and Keith can’t help but lean forward to kiss it off his dumb, beautiful face.

(The flowers sway with the wind and float away and tangle in the Paladin’s hair but they don’t notice for the moment, too caught up in each other’s love, and if they glow just a bit brighter the closer they get, neither of them are inclined to comment.)

**Author's Note:**

> this got gaaaaaay holy shit. anyways i've!!! always wanted to write a confession scene somewhat reminiscent to my favorite scene in a certain favorite inuyasha movie of mine and well, the klance just came out???? Hope you all enjoyed it!!! It's..,,,,oK I guess??? EEEEEHHH  
> And IDK if this was picked up, but Lance wasn't originally going to ask Keith about his homesickness-he was debating how well Keith would take a compliment that wasn't very hetero to say to ur teammate ;)


End file.
